Pre-Beta
Pre-Beta 'is a massive update. Major features needed to be worked on * SCP-049 * Chaos Insurgency * More weapons that can be used by NTF, SCP Foundation, and Class-Ds. * More working and finished SCPs * A new SCP-079 containment chamber. * Solution to lag * More HCZ and EZ rooms Update history of 2018 Update ''Door & Sounds' '''(August 27) * Optimization: Improved door animations (client does the door animations while the server control the door state) * Improved sound loudness. * Tweaks August 28 latest * More tweaks * Fixed HCZ doors Update '''Soft Shutdown (July 4) * Implemented a soft shutdown script (from Merely). Update Chat Interface (July 3) * Improved chat interface (larger, optimization and different style) Update SCP-173 (June 26) * SCP-173 AI is improved * Channel 5 is functional * Safe difficulty is locked if the player doesn't own the console. Update Omega (May 12) * Added omega warhead being detonated every 2 hours. * Fixed Class-D killing researchers without a P90. Update SCP-294 (April 18) * Buying gamepasses with in-game fixed again. * Added SCP-294 ** list of inputs (click here) * CanUserChatAsync * More bugfixes Later * its more brighter now; Increased gamma as default * Saving cups fixed * stuff "Beta?" Update Opt. Beta (April 15) * Game mechanics no longer rely on wait() (works better on low-end PCs now) * Buying gamepasses with in-game now works properly. * Added the controls list. * Saving bug fixed? Update 0.1y (February 3) * Fixed SCP-096 AI * Gamma setting fixed Update 0.1w (January 5) * Keycard Omni is now obtainable through SCP-914 (barely) * SCP-914 now can turn items into another different items rather than the same item (which means more harder to get better keycards) * SCP-106 is faster * Night vision goggles distance limit added Update 0.1v (January 1) * Added SCP-895 (Currently in WIP) * Added some sounds * Euclid and Keter players now cannot take items from console. * idk Update history of 2017 Update 0.1u (December 27) * More bug fixes and tweaks * New collaborator thing for playerlist * Tesla gates improved Later * Multiple saves! * More bug fixes and tweaks "Pre-Beta's End" Update 0.1t (Later December 26) in WIP * SCP-970 now actually works * Rainbowified mute button * Some tweaks Update 0.1s (December 26) * Improved radio * Some bug fixes, tweaks and improvements Update 0.1r (December 25) * New Time of Day (based on Central Standard Time) * New rooms! ** Elevator Machine Room ** Medical Bay * Bug fixes Later * Fixed some badges * "Class-D terminated" * Friend / You indicator * Server now announces a Class-D if they escaped on Keter mode. * More tweaks... Update 0.1q (December 23) * Attempt to reduce some lag. Later * More attempts to reduce the lag: ** Fixed spamming documents ** Modified some lagging scripts (Cleaning script, 079 AI and 066 AI) * Disabled server music * SCP-106 no longer 'see' people from pocket dimension. Update 0.1p (December 22) * Replaced saving system with a more efficient one. (String > 4 values: Inv,Pos,Mode,Gamemode) * Class-D and Researchers can now use P90s. Later * Released Gate B w/ outside model! * Increased the fog end outside. * Changed Preferred Player Count to 16 (from 24). * Fixed saving for difficulty mode and gamemodes. Update 0.1o (December 20) * Electrical Center * Gate B entrance only * More Pocket Dimension tweaks * Map size increased from 16x16 to 16x18 (December 21) * Fixed SCP-106 Update 0.1n (December 18-19) * Finally working radio * SCP-106 and Pocket Dimension tweaks * Disabled network streaming for being too buggy. Update 0.1m SE (December 18) * Pocket Dimension added * Movement script tweaks Update 0.1k SE (December 17-18) * Introducing ████████ ███████ (SCP-173 and SCP-106 uses these instead of random) Update 0.1j SE (December 17) * Network streaming to decrease lag * Stuck camera bug when spawning in is fixed * Most bugs are fixed Update 0.1h-'i' (December 15-16) * New P90 * Chat coloring for Supporter II * Gamma setting can now be saved. Update 0.1g (December 10) * Experiment mode (enabled for some reason) is fixed and turned off. Update 0.1e-'f' (November 16) * NTF now can contain SCP-173 but for 15 seconds. Update 0.1d (October 29) * Global position saves and more * S-NAV Ultimate has a SCP distance indicator. * Tweaks and bug fixes (November 5) * No more auto-generated path nodes (November 12) * Unpermabanned everyone who was banned * Fixed Breakify's admin powers Update 0.1c (October 13) * Toilets room * Changelogs in Discord (October 14-15) * Re-added escape badge * Adonis Admin Added ( ' key ) (October 28) * New chat features * Fixed night vision goggles in inventory not showing up properly * S-NAV Ultimate now shows players * Playable SCP packs * Bug fixes Before Update 0.1c * New ending for Gate A * First-Aid Kits (found in SCP-914) * Collision filters * Working SCP-008 Category:Version history